Anything For You
by HarkinScriptores
Summary: When Lancelot falls into Morgana's chambers in the middle of the night things take an unexpected turn for the pair.


**A/N **Yep, we're back already. We couldn't stay away…Haha! Yeah, this is a Lancelot and Morgana one shot. We decided to write this one because we were bored and were actually in the same room whilst writing…Amazing right?! We're planning our next story, which should hopefully also be based on Merlin…we won't make any promises because well, this is us and we change our minds a LOT! This is AU but if you want to set it in a particular series this would be series one, probably sometime during the 'Lancelot' episode. Enjoy and review? Thanks a lot for the support.

**Anything For You:**

It was a cold night and Lancelot wrapped his scarlet cloak tighter around his shoulders as he made his way to his post ready to take over the night-watch on the north tower. The castle was dimly lit this time of night, the only source of light being the candles that adorned the walls here and there. He passed through the corridors undisturbed until he heard a strange cry coming from the Lady Morgana's chambers. He paused for what he intended to be but a moment at her door which was ajar and looked inside to see the Lady writhing around in her large bed as though in pain. He stopped completely as his face formed a frown. What was wrong with her? She cried out again this time louder before her voice fell to a whimper. Lancelot was about to advance further into the room when she sat up abruptly and without warning. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. Suddenly realising he shouldn't be there and not wanting to be seen, Lancelot proceeded to leave but caught his foot on the door as he turned around.

'Who's there?' Morgana shouted. Lancelot cursed quietly before picking himself up from the floor and revealing himself. 'Lancelot! What on earth do you think you're doing lurking about my chambers this time of night?' she asked, bringing her duvet up to cover her shoulders despite the fact she was already concealed under her nightgown.

'I er, I was on duty and as I was passing I heard someone, er you, cry out. I was checking to see if you were okay, My Lady,' he muttered, his cheeks flushing red.

"So you thought that gave you the right to enter a lady's chambers in the dead of night unannounced?" She snapped, glaring at him from the confines of her sheets.

"No, My Lady of course not, that's not it, I-"

"I'm sorry, Lancelot. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Nightmares make me irritable."

Lancelot nodded, waving his hand to show there were no hard feelings between them. He edged slowly away from here, heading as subtly in the direction of the door as he could manage hoping that he wouldn't have a repeat of his ridiculous fall now that Morgana was awake.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly, sitting up straighter with the covers held firmly around her body.

"I'm on duty, My Lady. I have to go."

"No, please. Stay with me?"

He looked towards the door before meeting her eyes. "I can't, My Lady. You're the King's ward, it's the middle of the night and," he averted his eyes before concluding, "you're barely dressed."

Morgana huffed, slumping her shoulders as she replied. "It's as you said, it's the middle of the night. No one needs to know."

Lancelot moved towards the bed reluctantly, perching on the side as far from her as he possibly could. It would be just his luck if Merlin caught him in Morgana's chambers. He sat awkwardly beside her for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to speak given their situation. As he moved to speak she reached out for his hand. He flinched as he noticed how cold her skin was against his, he'd never noticed how pale she was either; her hand looked like porcelain when put next to his own.

He noticed Morgana frown as he moved his hand away from hers but she didn't say anything about it.

'I don't like being alone when I have nightmares,' she informed him. He nodded gulping slightly, wondering where this was going.

'What was your nightmare about, My Lady?' he enquired tentatively.

'That doesn't matter,' she waved her hand as though waving the subject matter away. 'And there's no need to constantly refer to me as 'My Lady'. Lancelot nodded again. They sat in awkward silence, looking at each other. He really tried to stop himself but he couldn't help his eyes roaming over body. Morgana was by no means an ugly woman in fact she was quite the opposite.

'You're beautiful,' he whispered, biting his lip as he regretted it immediately. Keeping his thoughts to himself had never been Lancelot's strong point. Even in the dark, the young man could see Morgana blush but a hint of a smile came over her features. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-'

'No, it's fine,' she cut him off. 'Thank you' she added, shying away from him slightly.

'I really should leave, My Lady, there's no one else on duty and-'

'No please don't leave!' her voice suddenly became panicked and she all but threw herself across the bed at him clutching at his arm before realising it was not an appropriate way to behave. She dropped his arm like a hot poker and sat back down on the bed. He observed that she failed to replace the bed sheets around her shoulders. What could she possibly want from him? Why did she want him to stay so badly? She knew full well the consequences should they be caught.

"Stay," she whispered hopelessly. Lancelot looked down to see tears building in her eyes.

"My Lady – Morgana- I have to go. The safety of Camelot is in my hands."

"I order you to stay. Would you really defy an order from the king's ward?"

Lancelot sighed, sitting beside her. "As you wish."

"Tell me what it's like to be a knight?" She requested, sitting up straight without bothering to replace her sheets. She leant into his side as she spoke, clearly not concerned by the prospect of them being disturbed. He supposed that wasn't so surprising given it wasn't her head on the line.

"There isn't much to tell, it's not half as exciting as Arthur or Leon like to pretend it is."

"I wouldn't know. Uther doesn't like to let me play with swords. It isn't very lady like."

Lancelot laughed, his mind summoning pictures he'd rather not consider. "I'm sure you'd look beautiful in armour."

Without warning Morgana moved swiftly forward, Lancelot had no time to react before her lips were on his. He froze, unsure of how to handle the situation; his body wanted so badly to react to her but his head ordered him not to. She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes questioning why he hadn't responded.

'You shouldn't have done that' he informed her.

'Shouldn't I?' she raised her eyebrow provocatively. 'As you seemed very keen on pointing out, I am the King's ward. Who's to stop me doing what I please? She moved towards him again but he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, holding her back. 'Morgana, no,' he pleaded.

'Yes… Yes.' She reached up to move his hands from her shoulders to her face. He could not muster up the will to stop her anymore and so let her crash her lips back onto his, his head screaming at him all the while to stop, only winning when her small hands reached for his cloak.

'No. Morgana.' He took hold of her hands and held them away from him, shaking his head when she tried to protest. Before she could talk him into anything else he released her hands, standing up as he did so, and almost ran to the door.

'No, Lancelot, please don't leave!' she cried, jumping up from the bed to go to him. He stopped but refused to turn around and look at her. He could hear her moving closer to him.

'Don't come any closer, My Lady' he begged; he didn't know if he could handle himself, control himself anymore.

'Please stay, Lancelot. You don't know how lonely I get.' He turned around. 'I have no one to talk to, Lancelot. I know I'm the King's ward and you'd think I have everything I want but, really, being the King's ward is the precise reason I have no friends. I can't trust anyone, I can't talk to anyone because everyone guards themselves around me. They don't trust me because of my relationship with the King and-'

'And you think kissing me will change any of that?' He was angry now. How dare she put him in danger like this? True she was supposed to have everything she wanted but was doing this with him fair? Should they be caught he'd be the one to lose his head, not her. It wasn't fair of her to use him like this.

'No, I-'

'It's not fair, My Lady. If I were ever found in your chambers, let alone in your bed, the King would sentence me to death and all because you were lonely!'

"That's not what I meant, Lancelot!"

"Of course not, My Lady," he muttered bitterly, still facing the door.

"Lancelot, haven't you seen the way I look at you when we pass each other in the halls? Did you not notice how interesting I found you during you knighthood ceremony and celebration? Could you really not tell?"

He resisted the urge to turn and comfort her. The sound of her crying broke his heart. "I always assumed the looks were intended for Arthur," he admitted quietly, he hadn't dared to hope that they could possibly be intended for him. The mere thought was almost too much for him to bear.

"I never meant to endanger your life tonight. It was only you being here, with me, comforting me after a nightmare. Lancelot, it was more than I had ever, ever dared to dream of. Please, don't be angry with me."

He turned around then, unable to listen to her crying any longer. "I'm sorry, Morgana. I really am but we both know that anything between us, no one would allow it. It can't happen. You belong with someone like Arthur, royalty."

"I belong with whoever I wish to belong with. What right do you have to tell me we cannot be together?" He could see that tears were feely falling from her wide blue eyes now and he couldn't bear knowing that he was to blame; partly.

'I do believe that it takes two, My Lady,' he smirked, attempting a stab at humour. Her glare indicated that she clearly didn't find it as funny as he wanted her to. He sighed and walked back over to her.

'I'd never let anything happen to you, Lancelot, I promise,' she gushed, clearly taking the fact that he'd come closer to her as a sign of hope.

'I must leave now, My Lady. I must' he reinforced when she opened her mouth to protest; she closed it to form a pout instead.

'Okay. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just used to getting what I want. Being the King's ward people tend to do anything for me,' she explained. Lancelot nodded and backed his way towards the door. 'Will you come back again tomorrow night?' she asked hopefully.

'Anything for you, Morgana,' he whispered as he bowed his way out of her chambers.


End file.
